


Party Woes

by Lockea



Series: Inbox Requests (FFVII Edition) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom!Cloud, Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sub!Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud both have secrets. One pretends to be the most powerful dominant in the world, the other his meek and mild submissive. Little do people know that this couldn't be further from the truth.Sephiroth and Cloud have to endure a party. Cloud has a little fun acting like a brat in public.(Takes place in a universe where people are either dominants or submissives, with associated expectations based on those affinities.)





	Party Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asylos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/gifts).



> Inbox Fic for Asylos who wanted me to write some Sefikura. I'd been playing around with a Dom/sub idea and wrote a piece of it here. The full verse is called "Reversed" and more of it can be found on my tumblr in my notebook posts.
> 
> ALSO: I'M BACK! Did anyone miss me?! *crickets* Yeah, thought so. XD
> 
> There's basically no warnings for this fic. It's pretty fluffy, all told, but there's a brief insinuation towards a potentially abusive relationship. As with all my fics, if you have trigger concerns, my inbox is open and you can ask me anything about triggers. I will try to answer as honestly as I can.

Sephiroth hated parties with a burning passion. This was something Cloud had learned almost immediately after their whirlwind betrothal, when both of them had been seated stiffly side by side, strangers in a marriage of convenience, at their own wedding. ShinRa had made a big deal about their favorite dominant, General Sephiroth, finally finding a submissive of his own, even if that submissive was a backwater hick of no name and no status. They'd spun the romance aspect of it something hardcore, painting the two of them as starcrossed lovers. 

Well, starcrossed was one way to put that. Still, Cloud made sure to play his part the way he and Sephiroth had agreed to. Which meant that even though Cloud was even less of a fan of parties than Sephiroth, he still found himself dressed in the long formal robes of a claimed submissive, holding onto Sephiroth's arm as the general greeted guest after guest and guest after guest commented on how lovely his submissive was; how well behaved.

It was honestly getting to be a little grating. In Nibelheim, Cloud had had free reign of the mountain. Submissives weren't quite so constrained as they were in Midgar. The only reason Tifa had even been assigned to protect Cloud on the mission where he'd escorted Sephiroth and Zack to the dragon's nest had been because of fear from the villagers that, even though Cloud knew the mountain best, he wouldn't be able to resist a pair of powerful Dominants if they decided they wanted more than just gil as a reward for their work. Here in Midgar, Cloud wasn't even allowed to leave the apartment building unless he was escorted by his husband or in a group with at least one dominant mated to one of the other submissives with him. 

Cloud wasn't the only one who was struggling with the party and all the attention it generated -- Sephiroth was becoming more agitated, although his monumental control hid most of it, Cloud was attuned enough with the man to see the signs of fray on him. So Cloud did what he was getting better at doing -- he played his part.

"Husband." Cloud called sweetly when the last ShinRa officer -- Scarlet and her submissive -- finally left. "I'm bored."

"Hush." Sephiroth replied, all cool tones even as he glanced down at Cloud, something like amusement and relief glimmering in those green eyes of his.

"Can't we leave?" Cloud pushed. "I'm so tired." He laid his hand on Sephiroth's arm, blinking up at the man with eyes wide just for the effect of it. Someone else had approached them, but was holding back as he sensed the incoming tantrum of a tired and bored submissive misbehaving before their dominant.

Sephiroth's sigh was exaggerated. "No. Behave."

_You behave._  Cloud thought, almost gleefully. Sometimes the best part of being Sephiroth's pretend submissive was getting to act like a brat in public and then not get punished for it. Cloud stomped his foot, the effect somewhat lost between the soft slippers on his feet and the long robes. "No. I want to go now."

"You are acting like a child." Sephiroth replied, but he was almost smiling beneath that stern expression. Sephiroth liked these games too. He glanced over at the corporate officer who'd approached him and said, apologetically. "Pardon, but it seems my submissive here needs to be disciplined."

The officer just grinned in response. "They do get out of hand so fast, even with regular discipline."

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's arm just above his elbow and pulled him along through the crowd, which parted for him. It was understandable that Cloud, being so young, needed a firmer hand than older submissives so it was less of an embarrasment and more a fact of life as ShinRa's star general dragged his submissive out of the party. ShinRa was even equipped with rooms just for such occasions, nestled between the bathrooms were private sitting rooms, called downing rooms, which were used for just such purposes. Sephiroth released Cloud the moment they were alone in the room.

Cloud reached back and flipped the lock on the door, granting them much needed privacy. Sephiroth sank down onto the couch. "Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud grinned and curled up on the couch beside Sephiroth, head resting against the older man's shoulder. "No problem. You looked like you could use the excuse to get out of there." They settled into silence, Cloud content to let Sephiroth decompress and Sephiroth content to be alone with Cloud. Cloud waited for several minutes before breaking that silence. "So, since we're alone here, in a downing room, would you like to go down?"

Sephiroth glanced over at him, expression unreadable. Not that Cloud was surprised. His husband tended towards that sort of reaction whenever Cloud suggested anything to do with their true dynamics. After a moment he glanced at the clock and replied, "We don't have very long before our presence will be missed."

Cloud waved him off. "Say you downed me after disciplining me. That'll buy us some extra time." He crawled into Sephiroth's lap. "I could use the high, honestly. Might make the rest of the night go faster." A kiss pressed against Sephiroth's neck, just above where his dress uniform collar ended. Cloud was careful not to leave marks, keeping the kiss light and gentle. "But only if you want to."

Beneath him, Sephiroth shuddered. "Cloud, you know I'd love nothing more."

"I sense a but."

"No but, unless it's yours." Sephiroth teased back, his rare humor showing between them. He smacked Cloud's backside lightly to tease. 

Cloud yelped and jumped slightly. With a growl he grabbed Sephiroth's long silver hair at the base of his neck and pulled his head back, exposing more of his neck to Cloud. In the deeper, true voice he said,  _"Now you've done it."_

The effect was instantaneous. Sephiroth's green eyes met Cloud's blue ones, his pupils wide and dilated as he reacted to Cloud's voice. Still with his hands wrapped in Sephiroth's hair, Cloud slid to his feet, pulling Sephiroth with him until the man slide from the couch and onto his knees. Cloud felt the euphoric sensation that putting a submissive -- his submissive -- on his knees brought. " _It's like you want me to discpline you. Is that it? Have I been too lax with you?_ "

Sephiroth didn't reply, only a breathless sigh escaping his lips as he relaxed further into Cloud's hands as he brought them to cup Sephiroth's face. For years, Cloud had believed he was a submissive -- he was never tested but he'd always been a shy kid, a bit of a shrinking violet, and even though studies showed there was no correlation, he looked more like his submissive mother than his dominant father so people just assumed. Sephiroth was the opposite. The stronged SOLDIER couldn't possibly be a submissive, so for years Sephiroth had denied his true nature, getting only the minimum of what he needed from the dominant/submissive relationship from his closest friends and letting no one else in. They'd saved each other, in a way, so their marriage of convenience had become a true romance.

Cloud ran his thumb over Sephiroth's cheek, following the sharp edge of the bone. " _No_ ," He decided.  _"You're perfect. Good for me. I love you so much._ "

Sephiroth was too deep to respond to anything Cloud said, so Cloud leaned down (admittedly not far because he was short and dammit, Sephiroth was too tall) and kissed Sephiroth, peppering his face with the softer, butterfly kisses that showed his affection more deeply than even his true voice could. He spent the next few minutes running his fingers through Sephiroth's long silver hair, drinking in his partner's bliss and his euphoria from a successful drop, the two of them exchanging a compassion deeper than just physical sex could create.

"Okay love, it's time to come back to me." Cloud called softly, his voice falling back to the usual way he spoke. It was enough that Sephiroth blinked slowly and began to wake up, in a sense, the part of him that had gone under the euphoric haze of subspace returning slowly to the surface. Like waking up from a good sleep, Sephiroth looked far more rested and at peace than he had since before the party began.

"Thank you, Cloud." 

Cloud finished carding his fingers through Sephiroth's hair, smoothing flyaway strands back into place with an easy smile. "Anything for you, love."

Sephiroth rolled back onto his heels and stood in a single fluid, graceful motion, towering once more over his younger husband. "I suppose we should be heading back to the party."

Cloud frowned but nodded. "If we must."

"I'm afraid we must." Sephiroth replied, light and teasing. He took Cloud's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Now, try to look properly chatised. We must play our roles."

"Only until we get back to the apartment." Cloud teased back. "Then I'm going to really have my way with you."

"I look forward to it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Find more on my [writing tumblr.](http://storytellerlockea.tumblr.com) Want to hang out? I'm always derping at my [personal tumblr.](http://lockea.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed consider leaving a comment or a kudos. Authors always love them and I'm no exception.


End file.
